Boomix
Boomix (original version: ) is Linehalt's Battle Gear. It belongs to Ren Krawler. It's part of the Battle Cannons group. Information Description Boomix is a Bakugan Battle Gear. It is the second longest and heaviest of all the Battle Gear cannons which only the strongest Bakugan can lift. Its Cannons fire guided lasers to attack the enemy. Boomix is a tremendously accurate Battle Gear which can hit a target from far away. Unlike almost all other Gears this is the only one a Bakugan has to physically hold on in order to fire. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Boomix appeared in episode 1 with Linehalt. This was when Dan and Ren had their battle in Bakugan Interspace. It appeared in episode 7 to fight Akwimos and failed. It appeared in episode 11 to fight Linus and Shun but lost. It appeared in episode 19 to fight but was interrupted because Nurzak did not want to upset the Sacred Orb any more. In episode 23, it was used as an attempt to defeat Lumino Dragonoid but failed. In episode 24, it was used to try to attack Lumino Dragonoid but Ren and Linehalt aimed it and blasted it at Dharak Colossus. It appeared in episode 25 to battle against Dharak. It appeared in the first round of episode 26 to battle against Aranaut. In episode 34, Linehalt used it to attack Barodius's castle. ; Ability Cards * Boomix Lock (Mega Blaster Lock): Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Boomix Dimension: Substracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Boomix. * Boomix Boost (Mega Blaster Boost): Game It is featured on the card "The AG Plateau" and it looks like it is being used by Linehalt on the card. It has been released in May/June along with Chompixx, Battle Sabre, and Zukanator. Its Silver version has 70 Gs, its Gold version has 80 Gs and its Copper version has 80 Gs. Its Deluxe form has 200Gs. ; Reference Card * Darkus Effect: '''Flip a coin. If "heads", your Bakugan gets +100 G-Power * Ventus Effect: If you have more Bakugan in your used pile than your enemy, your Bakugan gets +100 G-power '''Bakugan Dimensions *Copper: Boosts both Will and Strength(1 Time) *Silver: Boosts Strength (2 Times) *Gold: Boosts Will (2 Times) Trivia *In episode 11, it was called Boomix Gear. *On Dimensions if Boomix is used to battle on your side it appears reversed the magnet bar faces you while the grip should be facing you. *In episodes 1, 19 and 23, Ren called it "Mega Blaster", which is its Japanese name *It looks like a speaker when closed and a large sniper rifle when open. *Boomix is the only Battle Gear to appear in the Anime with 200 Gs.But Zukanator could have been 200 Gs too,since it was so huge and powerful. *Boomix is the only Battle Gear on Bakugan Dimensions with a Heavy Attack, besides Nukix Gear. *Boomix can extend for sniper attacks. It was used by Ren and Linehalt to shoot at Drago. *It is unknown why its name was first changed to Boomix and then back to Mega Blaster. *Boomix is the second largest Battle Gear,the first being Zukanator. *It is possible that it is a level two Battle gear. Gallery Anime File:Boomix_Gear.jpg|Boomix in Gear form Generating The Boomix.jpg|Ren generating Boomix File:Linehalt_Boomix_Ball_Gear.jpg|Linehalt with Boomix in ball form File:lebx.jpg|Linehalt equipped with Boomix in Bakugan form bmx11.jpg Boomix Lock.jpg|Boomix Linehalt with boomix.jpg|Linehalt with Boomix MegaBlaster Lock.jpg|Linehalt with Boomix using Boomix Lock Game File:!BoFWQKgBGk~$(KGrHqUOKjMEtlsljPbrBLmGjOlS3w~~_3.JPG File:The AG Plateau.png File:358578284_tp.jpg File:358578207_tp.jpg File:358578192_tp.jpg File:358578176_tp.jpg File:358578165_tp.jpg !Bs!J4o!!mk~$(KGrHqEH-EUEvCKlJS79BL2HHp29ZQ~~ 35.jpg|Subterra Linehalt equiped with Boomix !Bsu(YwQBmk~$(KGrHqUH-DUEvH)(hocnBL5FEPr5-Q~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Boomix !Bsu(,cwEWk~$(KGrHqEH-EMEvC3J5bO7BL5FEUpt!Q~~_35.jpg|Contestir equiped with Boomix !Bsu(b9QEGk~$(KGrHqQH-CYEvE8+5kLeBL5FEZpu)g~~_35.jpg|Contestir and Boomix !Bsu(dcwEWk~$(KGrHqQH-EQEvDtSs(IfBL5FEedm8w~~_35.jpg|Contestir and Boomix File:Boomix1.jpg|Silver Boomix (closed) File:Boomix2.jpg|Silver Boomix (opened) File:Coredem_Boomix.jpg|Darkus Coredem with Silver Boomix File:Copper_Boomix.jpg|Copper Boomix File:Pyrus_Linehalt_Copper_Boomix.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt with Copper Boomix File:T1l9VuXh0yXXX63.ZZ 033752.jpg 310x310.jpg File:004.JPG|Closed Boomix and Pyrus Phosphos File:B50a3d7c5cc225663dd04fa745c45ef3.jpg|Packaged Deluxe Boomix File:Boomix123456789.png|Boomix boomix in the dimensions.jpg|Silver Boomix in Bakugan Dimensions bmxb.jpg Boomix Open and Closed.PNG|Boomix closed and open Clear Akwimos Bomixx.jpg|Akwimos with Boomix Chargeblast.jpg _attack!_001.png Boomix.PNG|Boomix on the "Lvl up" Screen 10141918.jpg 10136639.jpg Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Weapons Category:Gundalian Bakugan